forbidden love
by Fluffy the chicken
Summary: Looking for a second chance, Darius becomes a Peace Keeper for District 12. while exploring, he comes across a certain dark haired, grey eyed hunter - who just might give him a second chance no one was expecting.


**Hello! :) **

**So to be honest, I have always loved Darius and have recently thought about how cute it would be is Katniss and Darius were a thing, so that's why I'm making this story. The story will be in Darius's POV and will start when he is coming into District 12. And remember to tell me what you thought or any ideas you might have for this story! **

**IMPORTANT(ish): Katniss and Peeta were never in the Hunger Games**

**DISCLAIMER: as you probably know, I do not own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 1

Ten minuets. That's how long I have to wait till I arrive at District 12. My foot goes up and down to try to pass time. My eyes find the window, and I have to hold in my excitement when I see snow – and even then I still get strange looks from the attendants. But I couldn't care less.

I have never seen snow – except in TV. In District 2, the weather is cool, but not to the point of snowing. Sure, we have had rain – with the occasional hailing – but it's not the same. My eyes find the clock, and I realize I have been thinking about snow for five minuets.

I inwardly smirk at how childish I'm acting and how my family would react. Apparently, in their eyes, I am supposed to act like one of those ruthless killers district 2 is known to have. But I don't see why. It's not like I'm going into the Hunger Games, so to me, their argument is invalid. But it's not like I care about what they think about me. They always looked at me like as if I was a failure as soon as I grew too old for the reaping – probably because I never volunteered.

To be honest, the only person who ever cared about me and supported me was my older sister – Marissa.

Which is one reason why I decided to go to district 12 – to escape my families disappointed glairs I would get every day. It wasn't very hard to leave them – I was never close to my older brother, Marcos, and my parents were never proud of me.

The other reason I wanted to become a peace keeper for district 12 would have to be because they are the complete opposite of my district. Where my district is full of capitol creations and colors, district 12 is filled with a natural beauty – once you get over the starving people and coal mines. Not to mention, we both find the games pointless.

So as soon as I tuned eighteen and became ineligible for the reaping, I became a peace keeper and one year later at the age of nineteen, I couldn't feel more relived at my decisions.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and my head whips up, and my eyes meet a young, make-up covered female.

She blushes slightly – although I'm not sure how I could tell with all the make-up she's wearing. "Yes?" I ask casually.

"We have arrived at your destination." She says in a deep voice – which I'm guessing is suppose to be sexy or something.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes and just nod my head. As soon as she is gone, I stand up and grab a silver bracelet with a small heart on it – the only thing I was allowed to bring because apparently everything was going to be provided.

I dust of my black jeans and grab my coat. As soon as I step outside, a gust of cold air hits me and I am almost blinded by the white clouds and snow.

My eyes adjust, and I can see an older man – about 45 or 50 – with gray hair and a red face who reeks of alcohol. The man has a Peace keeper uniform on, and I immediately recognize him as the head peacekeeper. What was his name again? Troy? Tray? Cray? Cray! That's it – I hope.

"I'm guessing you're Darius?" I just nod my head in response. "Come with me."

He turns around and starts walking off – me right in his heel.

We walk in silence as I take in the district. As were walking, I can't help but feel out of place – everyone here has blonde hair and blue eyes, where I have dark red hair and green eyes.

I feel like every one is watching me,, and every now and then, I can see a young girl flash me a flirtatious smile. Once again I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why do they all look so… alike?" I whisper to Cray. It truly confuses me. Back in district 2, almost every one looks different.

"You tell me." He grunts back.

_Happy much? _I sarcastically remark.

As we keep walking, he shows me my quarters and just as he is about to leave, he turns to me.

"What are your ideas on punishment?" he suddenly asks. I can feel his eyes boring into me, awaiting an answer.

When he sees my baffled face, he asks another question. "What is the reason why you became a Peace Keeper for twelve?" he asks urgency in his voice.

"To escape my family" I mumble. In the corner f my eye, I see him nod his head in approval before walking away.

_Okay… what was that about? _

Deciding that he must still be drunk or something, I drop the topic and decide to familiarize myself with the district. I feel like I should do something because I've been in that train for almost the whole day.

Since Cray told me I don't officially begin until tomorrow, I don't have to wear my uniform. I change my shoes for some brown snow boots I found in my quarter and put on another jacket. When I step outside, I feel the clod smack my face and sigh.

My eyes scan the area, and I notice that when I was walking with Cray, I never saw a coal mine – and district 12 is known for coal mining. For a moment, I stand there, confused, until I remember I never saw the whole district.

Since whatever path there _might_ have been is covered in snow, I just decide to walk around, not caring if I get lost. I just feel the need to explore the district.

My feet take me the opposite direction of which I just came – not feeling too eager to see what I'm guessing is the richer part of district 12.

After about a half hour of walking, the snow starts becoming darker and darker to the point where it looks almost black. That's not the only thing that seems to change. As I keep walking, I see more and more of what I think are houses that look more like shacks.

The people there are also much different from the richer district 12 citizens – it's like ying and yang. These people have tanned skin and grey eyes with jet-black strait hair. These people are also_ much_ skinnier then the merchants.

As I walk, hardly anybody looks my way, minding there own business – which I am more then fine with.

I look up at the pink sky and wonder what my family is doing right now. But I am interrupted by a small hit. I stumble backwards and – thankfully – catch my balance. When I look down to see what I ran into, I see a small girl – looks to be 10 at most – trying to get up. She has long blonde hair separated in two small braids and sparkling blue eyes.

Feeling guilty, I kneel down and help her up. I'm about to speak to ask if she is okay, but she speaks first.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" The girl asks concern in her eyes.

For a moment I am too shocked to even reply – it is my fault, she is the one who fell to the ground, and _she_ is the one apologizing? – But after a short moment, my words seem to come back.

"I'm fine, and don't blame yourself – it's my fault. But the real question is are you alright? You took quite a fall." I ask the little girl.

"Oh, I'm fine." She says. But I look closely, and see she is slightly lifting her left leg – afraid to put pressure on it.

"No, your not." I say, pointing to her leg. "What's wrong?"

I hear her sigh in defeat and point to her ankle.

"Here, sit down and let me examine it."

Obediently, she sits down. I look at it and am relived to find that it's not broken – just twisted. Although I still feel guilty, I feel as though some of the guilt has been lifted off my shoulders.

"What's your name? " I ask the girl.

"Primrose Everdeen, but you can call me Prim." She says with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, Prim, how about I take you home." At first she tries to object, then I tell her that her ankle is hurt pretty badly, and she obliges – but I do have to say, it does surprise me how strong and independent she is.

I scoop her up in my arms bridal style, and it almost breaks my heart to feel how light she is – probable no more then 60 pounds.

She tells me how to get to her house – or shack – which is about half a mile away.

While walking, I can feel her looking at me. "Your new here, aren't you?"

"Aww, did my red hair give it away?" I sarcastically joke. In return she giggles. I can't help but think how innocent she is, it breaks my heart to think that in my district, we have all the food we need and then some, but here, one piece of bread is the most some children get is a week.

"What's your name?" Prim asks with such child like curiosity.

"Darius." I reply.

In the corner of my eye, I can see her trying to hold in her giggles.

"Oh, come on, my name isn't that funny," I joke with her.

For the rest of the walk, we talk. I find out she is actually 12 and "absolutely loves" her family consisting of her mother and older sister. She doesn't tell me what happened to her father, but I decide not to push the subject.

Once we reach her house, the sun has already set and the sky is dark. Right now, I'm praying that I don't trip on something and fall on my face.

At one point, she dozes off and I let her be. Once I see a goat, I know this is the house she was talking about – telling me how she is the only one who has a goat.

I see dim candle lights in the house and knock on the door. The door creeks open and I see a girl who looks to be about 16 or 17. She has long, dark brown hair that has a slight wave and grey eyes – but not the usual gray I've been seeing. Her eyes look like a mix of grey and blue with freckles of grey surrounding her pupils. Her skin is tan and she has full lips. She is beautiful.

She clears her throat, and I realize I've been staring. I look down feeling some heat coming to my cheeks.

"I, uh, is this the right house?" I manage to get out. _Idiot! _ I yell at myself. _I never stutter. _

"Depends." She says, looking almost board.

"I… um… Kinda ran into… are you her sister?" I say as I pull Prim into sight. The girls eyes show relief and some confusion.

"Yeah, where did you find her?" the girl asks.

"I might have run into her and tripped her… I think her ankle is twisted." I say looking at the floor – feeling too ashamed to meet her eyes.

I can feel her glaring daggers at me. I know I have probably made her angry – it's basically my fault her little sister has been injured. Which is why I am so surprised when she answers a "Thanks" back to me in a voice that sounds board.

"So, where do you want me to put her?" I sheepishly ask. _What the heck is wrong with you! You never act like this! You were trained to be a career for crying out loud! _

I must be making faces, because the girl gives me a slightly amused look before nodding her head, signaling me to follow her.

Under my feet, I can hear the floor creek, but eventually, we reach a small room with two twin sized beds in it. She points to the one on the left, and I gently lay Prim down.

I can still feel her eyes burning holes in my back. _Great first impression _I tell myself.

As soon as Prim is laying on her bed, the girl reaches over and pulls some thin blankets over Prim's shoulders. Her eyes look back up at me, and I can see annoyance and anger toward me in her eyes – telling me to leave. Her eyes go back down to her sister.

"Buy" I mumble. She just nods her head in response – eyes still on her little sister.

With my head low, I walk out of the house and shut the door behind me. A cold breeze rushes past me and I decide to run back to my room to warm myself up.

I loud sigh escapes my lip as I reach the warm-er room and jump into my bed. After about an hour, I decide to go to sleep – and in minuets, darkness surrounds me.

**So yeah… this is chapter one, and I kind wanted him to meet Katniss. So I want you all to tell me what you thought about this story! Like it? Hate it? PLEASE tell me and I will love for awhile – because I can't promise forever. Also, give me your ideas! I love them just as much as I love reviews :) if I get 5 (or more) reviews by the end of this week, ill update another chapter by this time next week. **

**ALSO! Sorry is what I'm saying right now makes no sense at all. It's 1 in the morning where I am and I am half asleep… **

**But just remember, more reviews = faster updates **


End file.
